


The Part of us we Hide

by DaftPunk_DeLorean



Series: Unadulterated Sadness and Angst [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Bruce, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftPunk_DeLorean/pseuds/DaftPunk_DeLorean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought I said that you wouldn’t like it if you made me angry?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Part of us we Hide

Bruce slammed Tony against the wall, crushing his forearm against Tony’s windpipe and savoring the terror in his widened eyes. “I thought I said that you wouldn’t like it if you made me angry?” Bruce’s voice was unnaturally low and feral, menacing in its quiet rage. Bruce’s entire body pressed against Tony, who was scrabbling frantically at Bruce’s forearm and gasping in panic. Bruce’s voice became a terrifying scream.

“Yet here we are! Did you think I was joking about always being angry? That I was bending the truth when I said I wasn’t safe to be around people? Did you think the Other Guy was just a big puppy and all he needed was a hug, or was this was all some kind of twisted game? It never fucking occurred to you that I might actually be as dangerous as I said, did it? That The Other Guy isn’t another guy, that he’s me?” Spittle flecked Tony’s face as Bruce roughly pushed himself away from the wall. Tony slid to the floor, gulping air and rubbing his bruised throat, scrambling to get away.

Bruce’s eyes practically glowed, and ripples of green played across his skin like shadows under a tree. “You just don’t understand, Tony! I’m not a nice guy. I’m not your socially awkward friend. I’m rage. I’m murder. I’m complete and utter insanity and instability. Not the Other Guy, me! I have blood in my eyes, and no matter how much I love someone, I’m always about a single thread away from snapping and breaking them in half and loving every second of it, without even involving the Other Guy! And the worst part is I can’t seem to make anyone realize that long enough to get as far fucking away from me as possible!”

Bruce’s chest was heaving, fists clenching and unclenching. He paced the room like a caged panther, Tony’s fearful eyes following his every movement. When Bruce finally regained control, he sat on the bed and watched Tony sadly. Tony still cowered in the corner, deep purple bruises covering his neck and breaths wheezing loudly. Bruce hung his head and hated himself more bitterly than ever before. 

“You shouldn’t love me Tony, I’m the worst person I know.”


End file.
